


A Song for You

by Creative_Cloud



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Committed Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:00:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9630665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creative_Cloud/pseuds/Creative_Cloud
Summary: Zhang Yixing and D.O Kyungsoo go to the flea market to spruce up their new house.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bunbun28](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunbun28/gifts).



Zhang Yixing wandered around, aimlessly perusing the different stalls. He frequented this particular farmer’s market maybe twice a month, his workload making it difficult for him enjoy free time. As a professional chef, Yixing hardly ever left his kitchen, hell bent on making his new restaurant one of the best. He had moved to America from China when he was 22, hungry for change and a chance to sharpen his skills. Yixing took residence in the small town of Greensburg, a city famous for producing the best of the best. He had learned English in middle school, slow to learn but dedicated to mastery. He had no problems fitting right in, enjoying himself in his new environment. He rented a small apartment downtown, nothing fancy but cozy enough for his liking. One day when he took a stroll during his lunch break, he discovered the local farmer’s market. The tantalizing smells of freshly baked bread and sweet cotton candy beckoned him to explore. That was the first of many trips he would make, quickly becoming one of his favorite places to be.

Today, it was the thought of some sticky sweet bread one stall sold that brought him here. Heat warmed the back of his neck, and the cool breeze that tickled his skin helped to ease the burn of the summer sun. He strolled through the aisles, visiting his favorite sellers. He bought a bag of almonds, a loaf of pumpernickel bread, and considered some kettle corn until his sweet tooth directed him over to a new stall selling watermelon. It was his favorite fruit, something he’d adored since he was a child. Huddled in different crates were small watermelons, large watermelons, even cut and packaged wedges. He couldn’t get over there fast enough, mouth already watering at the thought of the juicy fruit melting in his mouth. He stepped up to the stall, gave a small smile to the gentleman proudly displaying the desired treat, and promptly shoved one of the samples into his mouth. The juice cooled his thirsty tongue, and the ungodly noise that escaped his throat drew a small laugh from the seller whom Yixing had completely forgotten was still there. More than a little embarrassed, Yixing coughed his nervousness away when he noticed how attractive the guy actually was.

D.O Kyungsoo, farmer and seller, loved to grow things, loved the feel of dirt between his fingers and the feel of sweat between his shoulders. It was finally watermelon season, and even he was shocked at how well this crop had turned out. A Greensberg native, Kyungsoo lived a modest life, never expecting too much but always working hard for everything he ever needed or wanted. He had loved growing things from his youth, a skill his grandfather had instilled in him, fascinated with the way he could watch a small seed transform into something completely new, completely unexpected. From dawn till dusk, Kyungsoo worked in the fields, coaxing seedlings to maturity, burying new seeds in the soft soil, collecting ripe fruit for his table. It was his passion, his livelihood, and he carried it with him into adulthood. He wanted to share his treasures with others, so he made himself a regular fixture at the local farmer’s market every Saturday afternoon.

On this particular day, Kyungsoo sat up his tables for the fruit and a canopy to a bit of shade. It was a bit warmer than usual, so he ended up shedding his light sweatshirt early in the day and remained in his grey tank top, khaki shorts, and sandals. So far, he had had a few customers stop by, buying a few of the smaller melons and gobbling up his samples. The smaller slices he kept on ice to keep them cool for his suffering customers who shielded themselves from the scorching rays with sunscreen and umbrellas. Little beads of condensation rolled down Kyungsoo’s water bottle, staining a dark ring on the table top. As he tipped his head back for another sip, he noticed a tall, lean man making a dash for his stall. He greeted Yixing like every other customer, until he saw that he wasn’t like every other customer. Yixing, wearing a sky blue polo, worn out jeans, and some sneakers, absolutely stunned Kyungsoo. He had this aura about him, something soft and warm that Kyungsoo was drawn to like a man in a trance. He couldn’t keep his eyes off of him, not while Yixing sifted through the fruit nor while Yixing handed over the necessary bills nor while Yixing gave a small nod as he left the stand.  
Yixing had an equally hard time, hands shaking and voices in his head demanding he hurry up and pick some fruit already before the mysterious and handsome merchant got suspicious. He rifled through his pockets for the necessary bills, light sweat breaking out over his body as he counted out what he needed. Yixing imagined he saw a smile from Kyungsoo as he mumbled his thanks but immediately dismissed the thought as absurd.

_He was just being polite_ , he reasoned, _there was no way he was actually interested in me_.

As fast as possible, he left the stand before the merchant could notice his reddened cheeks, and it wasn’t until he locked his front door behind him that his heart finally stopped trying to crawl up his throat.

Yixing knew, had known since childhood, that he was peculiar, that his brand of love was different, that his affections flowed down a unique stream. He tucked it away in college to appease his parents but grew tired of hiding when he started his career. He wanted to live his life, in a way that made sense to him, in a way he would be proud of ten, twenty, thirty years from now. Another less obvious but perhaps more important reason for his move was his parents’ disapproval after finding out about their child’s “inclinations,” as they had put it. They found out about a fling he had had with a guy, and the atmosphere in the house changed forever. Soon after, he moved to America, hoping to gain a new perspective and to escape the suffocating atmosphere of his childhood home. He started off with the goal of expanding his cooking repertoire, but he also wanted to explore a new city with new opportunities that might help him seek out others like him. That’s actually how he met Kyungsoo for the second time, three weeks later at a party, the event that ignited their lasting, loving relationship.

* * *

 

Fast forward two years later, and Yixing and Kyungsoo were now the proud owners of a two bedroom farmhouse just outside the city limits. This particular neighborhood was nothing too fancy, but it was close enough for Yixing to manage his commute to work, and Kyungsoo had all the space he needed to grow his various crops. What their house lacked in size it made up for in character: the worn beige carpeting resembled the fur of Kyungsoo’s childhood labradoodle, the kitchen cabinets were a questionable sea foam green that Yixing promised to paint as soon as possible, and for whatever reason the wall in the living room refused to hold their favorite painting straight. But it was theirs, and now they finally felt whole, not just two separate halves wandering alone in the dark night of life.

As they stood at the threshold of their place, gazing at their future, warmth and happiness spread through them from head to toe. Yixing pressed Kyungsoo’s back to his chest, bury his face in the shorter man’s soft hair. He couldn’t believe that this was his life, their life. It took some time for Kyungsoo to come around to the idea of living together, but once he finally agreed, Yixing was over the moon. Kyungsoo smiled to himself at the memory, lacing his fingers with Yixing’s behind his back, gently rubbing his thumbs over Yixing’s hands.

“Hmmm,” came Yixing’s muffled voice above Kyungsoo.

“What is it?” Kyungsoo asked, shifting in Yixing’s arms to look into his face, concern etching small lines in his face. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, nothing’s wrong. It’s perfect. Although, it could use a few things here and there,” Yixing smiled and gestured wildly at different spots in the room. “Which, I was thinking, maybe we could go to the flea market this weekend?”

Kyungsoo’ eyes lit up at the thought of having some time off, just the two of them. Plus, he loved shopping for old and unique things. He loved little knick knacks and oddities, things most people found weird but he found fascinating.

“Can’t wait,” Kyungsoo smiled mischievously, fully taking Yixing’s hand as he led him down the hall. “Right now, though, I think we should break in our new bed.”

Yixing chuckled as he allowed himself to be dragged by his cute boyfriend, admiring the nice view of Kyungsoo’s best asset along the way.

* * *

Just as the newscaster had predicted, Saturday burned hot and bright promptly at six A.M. White hot light streamed in from the blinds and scorched thin strips across their bed. With lots of moans and groans from both men, they somehow managed to get up and dressed and out the door in a timely fashion. They jumped into their cherry red pick up truck and started the journey, frustrated yawns echoing in the cabin at their early start.

Pulling into the graveled parking lot after an hour or so, Kyungsoo woke up from his dozing and rubbed his bleary eyes to figure out where they were. Yixing chuckled at his boyfriend who, without fail, always fell asleep on car rides. Kyungsoo huffed and rolled his eyes at Yixing, immediately hoping out of the truck to avoid additional commentary. They made their way to the front gate, stepping from the hard gravel of the parking lot to the smooth paved walkway of the flea market. Kyungsoo had had the foresight to pack them some water bottles and sunscreen, and by eight, they were both glad he did. Sweat dripped down their backs as they wander through the aisles, passing every kind of stall to be imagined. From license plate frames to artwork to glass sculptures to homemade jewelry to scented candles and furniture, this place had it all, and the pair planned to see everything.

Down the first aisle, they lingered at the jewelry stand as Yixing looked through the ring tray. “How does this one look, babe?” Yixing asked for the fifth time, holding up a thin silver band etched with sharp, bold black lines that wrapped around like tangled vines.

“It’s nice,” Kyungsoo offered, not too keen on the design.

“Yeah, maybe not,” Yixing agreed, returning the ring to the velvet tray and picking up another, more simpler one. This one was all silver save for one solid turquoise line that ran right down the middle.

“That one,” said Kyungsoo. “It’s a beautiful color, and turquoise is supposed to represent peace at home, right? It’s perfect.”

Yixing picked up the matching companion ring and slipped it onto Kyungsoo’s slim finger, interlocking their hands like two puzzle pieces. “I’ll take them,” Yixing told the seller as he handed him the necessary bills. He smiled at Kyungsoo's reddened face, happy he could embarrass him for once. Kyungsoo wasn’t one for PDA and matching couple’s things, so Yixing took every opportunity to flame his cute cheeks a pretty cotton candy pink.

Speaking of cotton candy, Yixing’s sweet tooth came to save the day once again as he suggested they grab a pink puff to share. After braving the long line to acquire their sweet snack, they continued to walk the aisles. They looked at hats and glass sculptures, even picking out a painting and a new side table for their bedroom. They continued wandering when they came upon an antiques seller. They looked through the different pieces, toying with the idea of getting an oversized mirror for the bedroom when Kyungsoo heard a soft melody drifting from Yixing’s direction. He left the stool he had been looking at and sidled up to his lanky lover, eyes resting on the small music box in Yixing’s large hands. The box itself was nothing too fancy, dark wood adorned with only a small heart carved in the center of the chest. The mirror placed inside the lid shone bright, indicating its recent replacement. But it was the melody that captivated Kyungsoo, the soft yet beautiful notes spilling from the hidden device that twirled the dancer round and round. He looked up when he heard a ragged breath to see Yixing’s welled up with tears, and he squeezed his shoulder reassuringly.

“I know this song,” Yixing managed to choke out, fat tears rolling down his cheeks. “My grandmother used to sing it to me every night before I went to sleep.” His grandmother had died when he was quite young, tearing his little six year old heart into pieces.

“It is very beautiful,” Kyungsoo replied, twisting the key to hear the song once more. The song captivated Kyungsoo, equally as interested with how it captivated Yixing who seemed lost in a trance.

“How much is this one?” Kyungsoo abruptly asked the seller, jolting Yixing out of his reverie.

“Six hundred and fifty dollars,” the old man gruffly replied, confident they wouldn’t be able to afford it either way.

“Ah, that’s just too much,” Yixing immediately replied, carefully returning the music box to its place on the table. “Let’s keep searching for more stuff.”

“Can’t you go any lower?” Kyungsoo argued. He didn’t like the way the old man was smirking, anger rising in him at the thought that they would have to part with this musical treasure.

“Nope, that’s as low as I go,” said the seller, stuffing his nose back into his newspaper.

“It’s okay, hun, I’m hungry anyways. Let’s go grab something to eat,” Yixing said as he tugged Kyungsoo away from the smirking seller and toward the hot dog stand. Kyungsoo reluctantly followed, still silently fuming at the whole situation.

Kyungsoo didn’t want to give up so easily, so he made the excuse of finding the restroom while Yixing waited in the long line for their food. He wound his way back through the way they came until he was confronted by the grumpy old seller once more. This time, he was going to get what he wanted, no matter what.

“Look, can we please talk about this? I really want to get that music box for my boyfriend because it's special to him and he’s special to me and I just really need to have it, damn it,” Kyungsoo spilled all at once, cheeks red with anger and embarrassment from yelling so loud. He hadn’t meant to get so angry, but the thought of leaving without the music box was making Kyungsoo desperate.

“I’m tellin’ ya, six fifty and not a penny less,” the seller shrugged, hardly moved by Kyungsoo’s impassioned speech.

Exasperated, Kyungsoo wracked his brain for something, anything that would help him get the seller to change his mind.

“What if I traded you something for it?” Kyungsoo asked nervously, fingering the expensive watch he had gotten for Christmas from Yixing. He loved it so much, but he loved his boyfriend more and wanted to make him happy.

“Maybe. Whatcha got?” the old man sat up curiously, discarding his newspaper on the floor.

“I, umm, well I have this watch here,” Kyungsoo managed as he slipped the heavy silver watch off of his slim wrist, nearly dropping it from his sweaty palms. He held onto to it a moment longer, staring into the shiny blue face as he recalled the excitement on Yixing’s face when Kyungsoo had unwrapped his favorite present. It had cost Yixing a pretty penny, but Kyungsoo was desperate to get this reminder of Yixing’s younger self.

“Well, let me see,” the seller demanded.

Kyungsoo hesitated, unsure how well his plan was thought through, but eventually placed the piece into the man’s wrinkly, outstretched hand. He waited while the man looked the watch over, carefully turning the piece through his fingers as he examined every little crevice. The old man turned the small knob on the side, inspected the flawless glass face, and even clicked it around his own wrist to admire the fancy piece.

“And?” Kyungsoo wondered aloud, hoping it was going to be enough to change his mind.

Engrossed with his new acquisition, the old man nodded and barely noticed when Kyungsoo gingerly grabbed the music box and left the stall as fast as his little legs could carry him. He had just enough time to stow it in the truck and make his way back to the food line when Yixing stepped up as the next one to order. They ate their hot dogs and made small talk, Kyungsoo trying to keep his excitement under wraps and Yixing wondering why Kyungsoo was so smiley and giggly all of a sudden.

As the sky burned orange with the setting of the sun, the boys made their way back to the truck and headed home, both happy with their acquisitions. Naturally, Kyungsoo fell asleep once again, and Yixing occasionally glanced at him, smiling at the perfection that sat next to him. He loved him, really loved him, and Yixing loved that they could do this kind of stuff together.  
After putting their new found treasures away—and Kyungsoo stashing the music box in their new side table drawer––Yixing suggested that perhaps they should both try to get some of the off themselves dirt off, together. Half an hour later, and both men were flushed from head to toe, having absolutely nothing to do with the temperature of the water or the steam that poured from the small bathroom. They helped each other get dressed, Kyungsoo giggling as Yixing tickled his sides while helping Kyungsoo’s t-shirt over his head. Small fingers expertly wove the buttons of Yixing’s night shirt through their little holes, eventually wandering a little lower down Yixing’s lithe body which drew a small groan from Yixing. The taller man leaned down to capture his lover’s mouth, giving a quick kiss that made Kyungsoo crave an encore of their recent watery adventure.

Kyungsoo was the first to situate himself beneath the sheets, patting the empty space beside him for Yixing to join him. Yixing crawled over the expanse of the bed and curled his longer figure around Kyungsoo, pulling him so close Kyungsoo could feel the heat that lingered on Yixing’s still slightly damp body. He wanted to stay like this forever, safe in the comfort of Yixing’s strong arms. Yixing loved the way Kyungsoo fit just right, slotting his body up against his, electrifying every point of contact. Never had he felt more content or complete, at a loss for words to express his love for the small man nestled against his chest.

“Today was great,” Kyungsoo sighed, somehow managing to fix himself even closer to Yixing’s beating heart. “We should make this a regular thing.”

“I had a great time. It was so nice to finally get some time alone, just the two of us,” Yixing replied. Kyungsoo could feel the deep vibrations resonant through his whole body, straight to his soul. He wanted to listen to that voice for forever, wanted a soundtrack full of all his favorite moments to listen on repeat for eternity.

“This house is really coming together, don’t you think?” Kyungsoo queried, glancing at the various pictures and furniture they had added to make the space theirs.

“Yeah, it’s coming along perfect,” said Yixing. “Although, I think I want to repaint the kitchen a bright yellow to make it cozier. Maybe add some white accents to the cabinets.”

“Perhaps we should wait before deciding colors just yet,” Kyungsoo laughed.

They snuggled closer, listening to the gentle hum of the air conditioner and the soft sound of their matching breathing.

“I got you something,” interrupted Kyungsoo after some time, smiling into Yixing’s cotton night shirt.

“How? When?” questioned Yixing, tilting his head in confusion. “You didn’t have to, really.”

“Hold on one sec,” Kyungsoo strained to reply as he leaned over the edge of the bed and reached for the night table drawer. He rolled back over with the music box, proud grin plastered on his face.

Yixing sucked in a sharp breath, grasping his chest with his hand as Kyungsoo gently handed him the antique music box. He didn’t know what to say, instead he simply grinned through teared up eyes once more. Swallowing hard, Yixing looked down at his precious music box that reminded him so much of home and happier times. He started to ask how Kyungsoo got the seller to part with it, but Kyungsoo shushed him with a gentle finger to his lips and motioned for him to wind the music box. Yixing twisted the metal key a few times, then laid back on his pillow as the soothing melody played once more. He closed his eyes, memories flashing behind his lids as he was thrust back into childhood. Kyungsoo studied Yixing’s passive face, eyes lighting on the smile that grew there.

“Do you know the words?” Kyungsoo asked as he rested his head on Yixing’s chest, intertwining their legs under the sheets. He loved to hear Yixing sing, even though such instances were few and far between.

“Mmmhmm,” Yixing hummed, and so he sang for Kyungsoo, infusing all his love into every word, every syllable, every note.  
  
我 指 尖 吉 他 的 節 拍  
染 上 寂 寞 的 純 白  
My fingertips strum to the beat of the guitar, tainted by the pure white of loneliness 今 天 要 把 未 完 的 故 事 說 完  
Today I must finish telling the unfinished story 心 事 堆 積 成 了 雪  
哼 成 歌 對 你 思 念  
Worries piling up like snow, humming how much I miss you into a song 你 能 否 聽 見 I’ll sing for you  
Can you hear, I’ll sing for you 可 能 太 畏 懼 失 敗  
說 不 出 對 你 的 愛  
Maybe I’m too fearful of failure, not able to express the love I have for you 深 怕 表 白 , 你 會 消 失 人 海  
Deeply afraid of confessing, you’ll disappear into a sea of faces 我 終 於 鼓 起 勇 氣  
坦 白 這 一 秘 密  
I finally mustered up the courage, to be honest with this secret 就 算 你 不 在 意 I’ll sing for you  
Even if you don’t realize, I’ll sing for you  
The way you cry, the way you smile 你 入 鏡 的 畫 面 刻 在 我 腦 海  
You entered the frame that’s etched in my brain  
想 說 的 愛 , 說 不 出 的 愛  
The love I want to say, the love I’m unable to say 若 現 在 我 告 白 就 請 你 聆 聽  
If I confess now, I ask for you to listen  
I’ll sing for you, sing for you 多 想 得 到 你 微 笑 答 案  
Really want to have your smiling answer 請 別 笑 我 太 無 趣  
我 的 世 界 只 有 你  
Please don’t laugh at how I’m boring, in my world there’s only you 其 實 我 不 像 別 人 灑 脫  
Actually, I’m not carefree like others 當 你 慢 慢 靠 近 我  
多 想 要 擁 你 入 懷  
When you slowly approach me, really want to embrace you in my arms 融 化 這 季 節  
零 下 的 孤 單  
Melting away this season of below-zero loneliness  
The way you cry, the way you smile 你 入 鏡 的 畫 面 刻 在 我 腦 海  
You entered the frame that’s etched in my brain 轉 身 只 會 總 留 下 遺 憾  
Turning away will only leave regrets 都 怪 我 不 勇 敢 請 遙 遠 聆 聽  
Blame me for not being brave, I ask for you to listen in the distance  
I’ll sing for you, sing for you 你 會 有 天 明 白 我 的 愛  
One day you’ll understand my love 感 謝 命 運 的 奇 蹟  
引 我 來 遇 見 你  
Thankful for the miracle of fate, guiding me to meet you 你 是 我 最 美 奇 蹟  
You are my most beautiful miracle  
可 能 在 今 夜 後  
我 又 變 成 懦 弱 的 我  
Possibly after tonight, I’ll become the cowardly me again 所 以 今 天 一 定 要 對 你 說 出 口  
That’s why tonight I must say it to you 請 用 心 去 聆 聽  
Please use your heart to listen  
The way you cry, the way you smile 你 入 鏡 的 畫 面  
刻 在 我 腦 海  
You entered the frame that’s etched in my brain 想 說 的 愛 , 說 不 出 的 愛  
The love I want to say, the love I’m unable to say 若 現 在 說 出 來  
這 一 刻 對 你 說  
If I confess now, in this moment I want to say to you 只 想 你 聆 聽 I’ll sing for you, sing for you  
Just want you to listen, I’ll sing for you, sing for you 只 想 你 聆 聽 I’ll sing for you  
Just want you to listen, I’ll sing for you

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make it a non-famous au because I wanted to explore their relationship outside of them having the pressure of being idols. I hope I did their relationship justice. I love this pairing so much. Feedback always appreciated! (Reposted)


End file.
